


One little knot in the Force

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Kanan is a bit lost, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby Kanera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Kanan discovers one little thing that would change his life and Hera’s one forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One little knot in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> inspire by this post by pep-no on tumblr: http://pep-no.tumblr.com/post/133642677002/dawns-dawn

  
Kanan smiles weakly as he watches Hera sleep for a few moments. They have been so busy recently with diverse missions that just been able to sleep at her side tonight it’s a big treat. He changes his clothes and move to lie beside her careful to not wake her. The fact that Hera hasn’t wake up when he went in the room is proof enough that she is exhausted.

Kanan lets out a soft sigh as he wraps one arm around her waist and rests his chin on the top of her head right between her lekkus. To be with her like this is more relaxing that any meditation. Hera helps him center himself way better.

He is about to doze off when he feels a small tug through the Force. He opens his eyes and raises on one elbow, letting go of Hera as he reaches out to feel the other member of the _Ghost’s_ crew. Everyone seems to sleep peacefully. Everything is so calm that he begins to think he has hallucinated this. Kanan sighs again ad shakes his head. He is probably more tired that he wants to admit.

He lies back down and brings Hera closer to him and rests his hand on her stomach. Again when he is on the edge of falling asleep he feels it again. This time it is clearer. It’s so faint and small. Kanan is confused at how familiar and yet foreign all the same it feels. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on this little point in the Force to find it. 

  
Kanan smiles weakly when the little point seems to response to him. It’s a really basic contact but he is glad it didn’t see him as a threat. Like this he could pinpoint the source.  
  
His blue eyes open wide. He looks down at his hand resting on Hera flat stomach. This little life force is resting right under his palm.  His sudden surprise seems to scare it and he nearly lost the contact. He takes a shaky breath and takes a hold on his emotion to not scare more…their child.He can’t believe this. There is a fragile life growing in Hera’s body.  A life that they have created together. He can nearly see both of their own life stream joining together to form this little knot in the Force.  
  
He slowly let go of Hera so he won’t wake her and sits down in the bunk.  They never really talked about this. Being in the middle of a rebellion, a war, it is unthinkable to bring a child to this world at this time. He knows how much this cause is important to Hera… Did she know and haven’t tell him yet? No… This is not something she would hide. Or would she?  
  
He takes a slow breath trying to makes sense of everything he feels at the moment.  He knows he can’t let those sudden fears take control. This would be a big change but they would manage it. Not like they didn’t have experience dealing with c _hildren_  at this point.

Kanan blinks a few times as the realization slowly set sin. He will be a father. He would be responsible of protecting, raising and nourish this little life.  How he was supposed to do that? The only baby he ever holds have been Pypey and it hasn’t gone so well.  Teens around the age of Ezra and Sabine, he can deal with… but an infant?  
  
In the same breath, Hera would be there with him. He can’t really mess that little one as long she was there.   
  
He feels the bunk sink a bit as Hera turns in his direction. “Luv…time to sleep.” She mutters sleepily. She probably saw how troubled he feels because in a second her green eyes focused on him. “Kanan?” She mutters reaching to touch his wrist. She didn’t need to ask a question.  
  
Kanan shakes his head to reassure her that nothing was wrong.  His fingers only curl more around his wrist. Silently asking him to tell her what is going on.   
  
“Normally this news is the other way around but…” He smiles weakly and reaches to lay his hand on her stomach. He looks in her eyes. “Hera….you’re pregnant.” 


End file.
